


Скорблю о тебе, брат мой...

by AnnyLenz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, The Apple was taken by Napoleon in Franciade, of course it hasn't done any good
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyLenz/pseuds/AnnyLenz
Summary: Свет Яблока согревает владельца, а всех остальных сжигает дотла.
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Kudos: 2





	1. 1802

_Когда Наполеон о чём-то просит, ему решительно невозможно отказать._

Тогда, жарким, кровавым летом тысяча семьсот девяносто второго года, им было по двадцать три и они верили в свои идеалы так, как только могут верить юноши. Арно верил ассасинам — пусть не всем, а лишь тем, которые желали Франции мира и процветания. Арно верил, что революция, которая вздёргивает на фонарях скорбящих матерей, не может распевать песни о счастье для всех людей; а ещё он верил, что люди сами могут решить, кого они хотят видеть над собой. Наполеон, пусть и разочаровавшийся в революционерах, всё ещё верил в революцию, во всеобщее равенство, в справедливость для каждого, и всё ещё (реже, чем раньше) в письмах брату ссылался на труды Руссо.  
Спустя десять лет они больше не верят в пустые лозунги и абстрактную свободу — они действуют. Первый консул перекраивает Францию, не считаясь с криками о предателе Революции — он твёрдо знает, что сможет привести страну к расцвету. Арно, по сути, занимается тем же самым — разочаровавшись в ассасинах, он ощутил в себе силу самому решать, кто достоин смерти.  
Впрочем, одно остаётся неизменным — когда Наполеон возвращается в Париж, Арно приходит, чтобы предложить помощь.  
Их полудружба–полупартнёрство — всё, что осталось неизменным в стремительно рушащемся мире, и ради её сохранения Арно стёр бы с земли Париж. Впрочем, Наполеон не требует так много, да и вообще не _требует_ , лишь иногда просит вмешаться, когда дела идут совсем плохо. Убить какого-нибудь старого революционера? Помешать доставке оружия? Арно не спрашивает: ему достаточно знать, что эти люди — угроза счастью Франции. А он, надо сказать, вполне разделяет видение Наполеона касательно счастья Франции.  
Однако наступает момент, когда он колеблется, прежде чем ответить «да» или «нет». Наполеон говорит — стало известно о покушении, и известно стало слишком поздно. Отменить поездку нельзя — террористы затаятся и нанесут удар позже. Отправить солдат тоже нельзя, говорит Наполеон и едва заметно морщится. Неэффективно.  
Когда Наполеон говорит, кто стоит за покушением, Арно вздрагивает. Десять лет прошло, а поди же ты, всё так же охотятся на тиранов... Но он колеблется, и Наполеон это видит — откладывает перо, трёт переносицу и несколько секунд молчит. Арно вдруг замечает, что у него усталые, потухшие глаза тяжело больного человека.  
— Арно, — наконец говорит Наполеон. — Я знаю, что прошу слишком многого и злоупотребляю твоим доверием. Мне стоило бы решить эту проблему раньше, аккуратно и без крови. Если ты откажешься пойти против бывших товарищей, я пойму...  
На мгновение Арно кажется, что Наполеона окутывает паутина тёплого света, и этот свет окончательно развеивает все его сомнения.  
— Что тебе известно о готовящемся покушении? — говорит он.

***

С какой стороны ни посмотри, ассасин кажется непобедимым. Жертвы всегда надеются на стрелков — напрасно: пока те будут зорко следить за малейшими движениями на крышах, ассасин подстрелит их с земли по одному или вовсе не будет тратить времени и проскользнёт мимо, смешавшись с толпой. Жертвы надеются на страшных бугаев-телохранителей, которые пальцами переламывают монеты — напрасно: одной отравленной стрелы хватит, чтобы бугай взбесился и перебил своих товарищей. Жертвы надеются на ловких юнцов, которые снискали славу лучших фехтовальщиков Франции — напрасно: когда едкий туман окутает улицу, уже будет неважно, сколько таких же наглых самоуверенных мальчишек заколол этот юнец. Жертвы надеются, что смогут посмотреть в глаза ассасину и заболтать его, а может быть, даже вызвать жалость — напрасно: когда туман рассеется, улица будет мертвенно пуста, а когда сзади щёлкнут каблуки и скрипнет лезвие, будет поздно что-то просить.  
Слабые места ассасинов может знать только другой ассасин.  
Арно начинает издалека, чуть ли не за полквартала: приказывает завалить камнями два выхода из катакомб, а третий выход украшает ядовитыми ловушками. Нищих изгоняют — проще всего накинуть тряпьё поверх синего сюртука и прикинуться дурным попрошайкой. Разумеется, так работают только новички, но перестраховаться стоит. Потом уходят стражники, проверив перед этим фонари — Арно совершенно не против ассасинов на улицах, если, конечно, улицы ярко освещены. Он запоминает, где хозяева оставляют окна открытыми — ассасинам нельзя перекрывать все ходы, но и стоять там, где тебе на голову может приземлиться убийца, не стоит.  
Они приходят заранее — Арно замечает движения теней возле труб и в тех местах, куда не добирается свет фонарей. Их много — десяток или даже два, и с учётом предпринятых им мер это жалкие остатки. Что же они собирались делать такой толпой — разобрать карету и растерзать консула голыми руками? Впрочем, в своих силах он не сомневается — вся эта разномастная шайка убийц не успеет даже понять, что происходит.  
Мне нужна твоя помощь, сказал Наполеон, чтобы не дать Франции вновь покатиться в пучину анархии, голода и братоубийственной войны. Ради блага Франции, думает Арно, я не подведу его и не позволю себе погибнуть.  
Он начинает, когда карета Наполеона показывается на Сен-Нисез. Таиться нет нужды — глухие не становятся ассасинами, и его присутствие обнаружат, едва первое тело покатится по крыше. Значит, нужно успеть за эти несколько мгновений.  
Два ассасина с ружьями, засевшие чуть поодаль, умирают первыми. Нехорошо вышло — один тихонько всхлипнул перед смертью и привлёк внимание ещё одного стрелка.  
_Секунда._  
Стрелок давится криком, хватается за пронзённое клинком горло и с грохотом валится с крыши, сбивая не успевшего отскочить ассасина, засевшего на краю.  
_Две._  
Ещё двоих Арно вбивает в крышу — при прыжке сверху шеи врагов почти ощутимо сминаются и охотно принимают клинки. Третьего он бьёт прикладом скатившегося сверху ружья и сильным пинком скидывает с крыши. Тот дезориентирован и не сможет перегруппироваться, а значит, не выживет.  
_Три._  
В него стреляют — Арно кувырком уходит за трубу и швыряет на звук дымовую шашку. Судя по кашлю, в ловушку попали трое. Он входит в дым и не торопясь перерезает глотки всем троим.  
_Четыре._  
Ещё один бежит навстречу с занесённым топором, кажется, забыв, что не стоит даже пытаться убить ассасина в честном бою. Арно отшатывается влево, и незадачливый убийца с кряканьем раскраивает череп своему брату. Он умирает прежде, чем успевает осознать ошибку.  
_Пять._  
Увернуться от прыгающего сверху ассасина почти невозможно — если только не знать заранее, что тебя атакуют сверху. Арно смеётся — братья ничему не научились за эти десять лет, всё так же надеются на свою внезапность и чужую глупость. Но Арно чувствует, как тёплый воздух вокруг дрожит, и золотые искры пляшут перед глазами, предупреждая об опасности. Он отпрыгивает и добивает оглушённого падением убийцу.  
_Шесть._  
Шесть ассасинов на той стороне стреляют почти одновременно, и все мажут. Арно вновь смеётся: не может быть, чтобы Братство опустилось до подбирания с улиц слепых и увечных, скорее уж Провидение защищает его от смерти. Сам он стреляет так же метко, как и десять лет назад.  
_Семь-восемь-девять-десять-одиннадцать-двенадцать._  
На счёт тринадцать клинок царапает ему шею. К счастью, Арно совершенствует не только оружие – Орлиным зрением он видит силуэт ассасина, который _секунду спустя_ атакует его, и ускользает за мгновение до смерти. Последний ассасин смог подкрасться почти незаметно. С этим шутить не стоит, и Арно действует наверняка — бросает под ноги дымовую шашку и тут же бьёт чуть левее. На самом деле, наугад: шанс, что ассасин отпрыгнет вправо, примерно один к двум.  
_Четырнадцать._  
Когда последний ассасин умирает у него на руках, Арно, вопреки всему, чувствует лишь разливающееся по телу тепло и лёгкую, почти незаметную грусть. Он бережно укладывает брата на крышу, складывает ему руки на груди и закрывает глаза. Затем снимает наруч, вытаскивает клинок и переламывает пополам. Он знает этого ассасина — ещё в бытность Арно новичком тот был сильным и умным бойцом, а за десять с лишним лет наверняка поднялся до мастера. Оправится ли Братство от таких потерь? Арно откидывает обломки почему-то окровавленного клинка и думает — не стоит ждать ответа на этот вопрос. Сегодня ночью он доложит Наполеону об успехе, а завтра отправится разыскивать остатки Братства. Кому, как не ему, знать, как ассасины раз за разом восставали из пепла?  
— Покойся с миром, брат, — говорит он мёртвому ассасину.  
«Покойся с миром», шепчет Наполеон и опускает руку на голову Арно. Тот оборачивается и невидяще смотрит вдаль — его уши и глаза источают тяжёлый золотой туман, который расползается по округе, радостно звенит, окутывая тела ассасинов, и послушным псом стелется под ноги Наполеону. Глазницы Арно — бездонные провалы с растрескавшимися от яда Яблока краями, уши Арно — в запёкшейся крови, не вынесшие вечного шёпота Древних, волосы Арно под рукой Наполеона — белее снега. Если бы другие люди видели настоящее лицо Арно Дориана, золотистый туман, выползающий из изъеденных глазниц, окровавленный сюртук, разодранный клинками и пулями, и то, как он шел на врагов, не замечая ран — прокляли бы они Наполеона или устрашились и пали ниц?  
— Покойся с миром, друг мой.


	2. 1810

С некоторых пор Арно перестал разговаривать. Он перестал многословно отчитываться о выполненных поручениях, заявляться посреди ночи со свежими парижскими сплетнями и рассуждать о политике и парижанках; теперь раз или два в неделю Наполеон, поднимая глаза от бумаг, обнаруживал в угловом кресле темный силуэт. Это значило — дело сделано, можно поручать новое.  
Если нового дела не было, Арно кивал головой и исчезал, чтобы вновь появиться через три дня. Куда он уходил? Чем занимался в эти дни? Как добывал пропитание и нуждался ли в нем вовсе? Сначала Наполеон пытался спрашивать, но Арно только качал головой, и он бросил эту затею.  
Наполеон никогда не признался бы даже себе в том, что он любовался Арно, как любовался совершенным в своей простоте и смертоносности клинком. Опыт показал, что ассасины не отличались от обычных солдат; стоило лишь раз понять, в чем их слабость, и они становились не опаснее назойливых клопов. Главная слабость ассасинов роднила их с прочими людьми — они были смертны. Был ли смертным Арно? Был ли смертным человек, на теле которого остались сотни ран от клинков и пуль, но который, вопреки всему, ходил, дышал и убивал? В обмен на не-смертность Яблоко забрало у Арно что-то, что заставляло его говорить, совершать ошибки, ругаться и заблуждаться; но Наполеон знал, что ничего нельзя получить бесплатно. У него Яблоко забрало друга; веселый и взбалмошный Арно остался в прошлом вместе с революцией, мечтами о вольтерьянской утопии, долгими ночами, наполненными политическими диспутами и дешевым вином; вместе с безрассудностью и горячностью юности Яблоко забрало у него друга и подарило совершенное оружие. Справедливый обмен, хотя кому-то он мог показаться бесчеловечным; Наполеон никогда не сомневался в своих действиях, несмотря на то что иногда скучал по другому Арно, с которым можно было говорить до рассвета, спорить, соглашаться, насмерть ругаться, находить компромиссы и иногда — только иногда, когда молодость, вино и безрассудство на один короткий миг стирали все остальное — любить друг друга. От воспоминаний юности просто так не избавиться, и иногда, глядя на застывшего в кресле убийцу, Наполеон вспоминал другого, очень похожего на него человека. Он старался не приглядываться к Арно — под пристальным взглядом становились видны все раны и затягивающий их золотой туман. К счастью, Арно изменился только для Наполеона.  
Однажды он все-таки решился и, вместо того чтобы кивком отослать Арно, подозвал его к себе. Юношеские забавы остались в юности, хотя Наполеон не сомневался, что этот молчаливый Арно с равнодушными глазами одинаково старательно выполнил бы любой его приказ; просто ему вдруг захотелось еще раз откинуть капюшон, кончиками пальцев прикоснуться к щеке и, может быть, увидеть, как равнодушие сменяется заинтересованностью или даже узнаванием...   
Наполеон понял, что прошлое ушло безвозвратно, когда вместо обветренной горячей кожи ощутил под пальцами влажную язву — то ли незажившую рану, то ли след разложения, заменившего Арно пристойную смерть.


	3. 1821

Император умирал. Он ощущал приближение смерти в токе крови по венам, в шуме ветра и шелесте листвы; волны, бьющиеся о скалы, тревожно прядающие ушами лошади в стойлах, встревоженные дети и обходительные слуги — всё вокруг, казалось, повторяло на разные лады: «Император! Император умирает!»  
Наполеон вслушивался в пение птиц за окном и думал, что весть о его скорой смерти уже распространилась по всему миру, и в этом нет вины болтливых слуг или нетерпеливых англичан — если в Европе был хотя бы один чуткий человек, он должен был услышать эту весть, которая накатывала на материк подобно рокоту далекого вулкана; должно быть, во всех дворцах и лачугах сейчас толковали этот рокот и боязливо переговаривались: «Тиран! Избавитель! Захватчик! Император! Он умирает!»  
Император умирал...  
Он боялся, что не сможет уйти достойно, сохранив здравый рассудок; все чаще он путал людей из свиты и не сразу мог понять, кто охранял его сон — англичанин, француз или, может, какой-нибудь русский. Он молчал, чтобы ничем не выдать помешательства, которое пугало его самого; однажды он захотел позвать Лас-Каза, а потом вспомнил, что вместо Лас-Каза остался никчемный Лоу и что больше ему некого звать. Смерть уже нашла его, хотя все уверяли, что припарки Антомарки поднимут его на ноги; Наполеона смешило, что живые люди так заботятся о мертвом человеке. Он принимал их заботы, как мумия принимает хлопоты мумификаторов, хотя знал, что сам он сейчас был гораздо ближе к своим маршалам и друзьям. Они были рядом, они не оставляли его ни на минуту; иногда ночью беспричинная тревога сжимала сердце Наполеона, он приходил в себя в пустой комнате, наполненной тенями, и некому было заглушить шепот из самых дальних углов.  
Однажды он проснулся от особенно сильной тревоги, как будто смерть подобралась к нему совсем близко; он шевельнул рукой, и темнота сгустилась, принимая вид человека, которого никак не могло быть на острове Святой Елены рядом с умирающим императором.  
— Наполеон, — сказал несуществующий человек тихим скрипучим голосом. Наполеон хотел ответить, но человек покачал головой и приблизился. Он выглядел точно так же, как и тридцать, двадцать, десять лет тому назад; он пережил крушение целого мира и все же остался гладкокожим юнцом, в котором всё — жесты, походка, манера держаться — обличало принадлежность к старому миру.  
Глаза. Всегда менялись только глаза.  
В темноте Наполеон не мог разглядеть глаза явившегося к нему Арно.  
«Кто ты, — хотел спросить он и, может быть, добавить, — зачем ты пришел сюда?»  
Арно не могло быть здесь; даже Яблоко не могло так долго поддерживать не-мертвого человека и давать ему силы убивать вновь и вновь. Яблоко было утеряно, желание Наполеона обрести идеального убийцу стало только желанием, а Арно должен был рассыпаться в прах и наконец-то обрести покой.  
В том, что Арно — кем бы он ни был — стоял сейчас перед Наполеоном, было что-то извращенно-неправильное.  
«Я отпускаю тебя, — хотел сказать он. — Я не знаю, что ты или кто ты — отблеск давно ушедшего друга, мстительный призрак, который должен наполнить раскаянием мои последние минуты, или всего лишь бред умирающего человека; я отпускаю тебя и жалею только о том, что не сделал этого раньше, что заставил тебя существовать дольше, чем ты когда-либо хотел».  
Вместо этого пришла боль; она затопила разум Наполеона и уничтожила его рассудок, оставив только бессвязные воспоминания. Последнее, что он увидел, — как Арно сделал шаг назад и растворился во тьме, окутывающей комнату, а потом исчезла комната, исчез проблеск прошлого и явился настоящий Арно — улыбающийся, обеспокоенный первыми прикосновениями Яблока, чуть тронутый разложением, Арно с пустыми глазами, сопровождавший его в завоевании мира, Арно с тысячей лиц, тысячей ухмылок и гримас; вся жизнь обрушилась на умирающего императора, и, захлебываясь картинами прошлого, он навсегда забыл о призраке, появившемся перед ним на мгновение.


End file.
